oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeky Pirates
729,000,000Mauricio Kerrim - 240,000,000 Rena Alexis - 190,000,000 Frostbite Envy - 179,000,000 Artaxes Lyov - 70,000,000 Osiris Black - 50,000,000 }} The Cheeky Pirates (チーク・マーク・パイレーツ Chīku Māku Pairētsu lit. Cheek Marked Pirates) are a group of whom sail the . Although being a fairly new crew, there are some whom talk about the Cheeky Pirates antics as if they've been around for awhile, with numerous members of the crew having no clue as to what they're talking about. The goal of the Cheeky Pirates is to become the most powerful crew to sail the World. Not by sheer power, but by the influence they hold over the world and it's inhabitants. For this reason, the crew is continuously building connections with other figures in the world in a goal to have everything they;ll ever need wrapped around their fingertips. However it's a shared trait that a majority of the pirates have been mistreated and were never welcome, for one reason or another, in their homeland. Due to their inability to make a living in another fashion, they turn to a life of piracy. And it is with this light hearted and strange crew that many find themselves becoming a Cheeky Pirate. Aside from this goal, many of the pirates have their own goals in the sidelines. A trademark of the Cheeky Pirates is that each member sports a symbol on their cheeks. They can symbolize a variety of things such as their rank in the crew, hobby, a major part of their personality, or a specialty such as cooking or swordsmanship. History Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization The Cheeky Pirates follow a theme of mostly theatrical/show terms when it comes to the naming of positions. As the Captain, Mauricio Kerrim stands at the top, holding the position of the Kingpin (親分 Oyabun lit. Boss). The Kingpin is a term used to describe the boss or leader of an organization, typically one involved in crimes and the Underworld. Below him reigns the Big Four (ビッグ四つ Biggu Yottsu) whom are essentially Kerrim's right hand men and most trusted advisors. They report directly to him and have the greatest authority in the crew, second only to Kerrim's. When Kerrim isn't able to take control of the crew, these four individuals are left to do so in his steed. However, this position is achieved completely through the trust Kerrim has in these people. Due to this notation, it isn't a requirement for those whom hold the title of be powerful combatants in any manner. The Show Stoppers (ショー共栓 Shou Kyōsen) are individuals who are considered so powerful that when they battle, everyone stops to marvel at their might. Acedia (アセヂア Asedjia) and Vainglory (独尊 Dokuzon) are a pair of Show Stoppers known as the Crazed Labors (狂った労働力 Kurutta Rōdō-ryoku) and answer to the Big Four directly, and under dire situations, Kerrim. Given this position due to their difficulty of being controlled and the self destructive natures the two can have when left unchecked. Acedia represents a lack of care for anything whilst Vainglory represents overconfidence in one's self. Both of the Crazed Labors are considered powerful individuals within the crew and given their alias for what Kerrim considers "very specific reasons". Bouncers (警備員 Anchisukiru lit. Security Guards) are considered to be the guard unit of the Show Stoppers. Although Show Stoppers are superior to the Bouncers, the relationship these two ranks share are of importance. If a Show Stopper is challenged and they doubt the strength of the challenger, it is up to the Bouncers to weed out the weak and dictate who is and isn't worthy of taking on a Show Stopper. For this reason, Bouncers are decently skilled combatants. Prompters (黒子 Kuroko lit. Stagehands) tend to be around the same strength of Bouncers. However, they're task are what separates the two positions. The purpose of the Prompters are to serve as mentors to the lower ranked members of the crew. Just as the purpose of Prompters in a theater is to remember and assist an Amateur with their lines suggesting they forget during a show, the Prompters of the crew serve to assist those under them when a struggle comes about. The True Self (純粋自己 Junsui Jiko) are a trio of Prompters. Along with performing the usual duties of a Prompter, those whom are within the True Self answer directly to Kerrim. The True Self is composed of only three crew members, hand picked by the captain himself. The members of this team are picked due to being considered the best to represent the three components that come together to make a person. The Soul (ザ気迫 Za Kihaku) embodies the human spirit, and thus, is considered the greatest in Haki usage amongst the trio. The Body (ザ体 Za Karada) represents the human body and is considered to have the greatest physical strength among the trio. Lastly, The Mind (ザマインド Za Maindo) embodies the human brain and is considered the most intellectual of the trio. While all three members represent and excel at a part of the spectrum of the human being, they aren't particularly weak in any of the other fields. In fact, it is possible for one member to represent portion of the spectrum better than the one they currently do. However, due to another member's inability to fill any other piece of the spectrum, they are instead put into a category where they may be the second best. Regardless of how this holds out however, each member of the True Self are meant to be powerful individuals when apart. However, when they come together, they may be considered unstoppable as this is the goal of the True Self, to build a nearly unstoppable three-man team. Lastly there are the Amateurs (素人 Shirōto). The Amateurs consist of the widest array of individuals in terms of abilities. They are the lowest and therefor, the most plentiful of all the rankings. Their growth and progress is overseen by the Prompters. Bounties KerrimRNBounty.png LyovRNBounty.jpg OsirisRNBounty.png Ships Trivia References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Cheeky Pirates